If
by Bandbabe
Summary: After their meeting, Ava muses on the possibly of a romance with Prince Zan; Rebel past life fic.


**If**  
by Bandbabe

Summary: Ava muses on the possibly of a romance with Zan.  
Author's Note: This a Past Life fic.  
Disclaimer: I own **nothing** except the plot and original characters.

"If"

Ava was glad to be home. She desperately needed to speak with her sister, Kora. The situation with Zan made her head spin. She didn't know what to think. Ava had met Zan when she was visiting relatives on Antar. Two days before she left she was invited to a party.

He was introduced to her as ''Rade'. She had seen 'Rade' near the rocks earlier that day. He was very handsome. As the evening progress he proved to be articulate, intelligent, funny, and a great dancer. They danced most of the night, but they also spent time outside talking. They talked about so many things from pets that they had to their favorite book. Zan was such a gentlemen. He was also shy, so she suggested that he kiss her.

Ava smiled remembering the kiss with Zan. It made her heart sing! However, it complicated her thoughts about him considerably. Zan was the prince of Antar, the heir to the throne. Ava never thought about being in the presence of royalty, let alone dating one!

She sighed. She needed to confide in Kora badly.

"We have arrived, my lady," the driver called to her, effectively interrupting her thoughts.

She went to get money out of her purse. No sooner had she completed this task than she spotted her siblings Terrin, Akkins, Kora, and her dad coming to help her with her luggage. Little Malakai was trailing behind them.

"How was your trip?" Akkins was first ask when they entered the house.

"Akkins, let her get settled first," their mother admonished him. "How are Kira, Joram, and Pia?" she asked only a few seconds later.

And so Ava was barraged with multiple questions at once.

"Aunt Kira, Uncle Joram, and Pia are doing great," Ava answered. "And the trip was very interesting."

"You got a tan," Kora commented.

"No. I got burned," Ava laughed. "The sunlight was very intense there. I needed a lot of sunscreen. During midday average temperatures reached 140 degrees!"

"No wonder it's such a red planet. It's like a fireball!" Terrin joked.

"How do Aunt Kira, Uncle Joram, and Pia deal with it?" Akkin asked in amazement.

"I have no idea. But they manage. The area is really nice. There's lush purple vegetation everywhere."

"I like purple," Malakai said.

Ava smiled at her little brother. "Then you'll love what I brought back."

She went to one of her bags and removed a carefully wrapped package.

"It's a Tir plant," she said. She showed them a beautiful exotic purple plant. The leaves had naturally complex patterns that was feast for the eyes to look at. "I have seeds too that you can plant in the vegetation house, Mom."

"Thank you, Ava. These are lovely I will," her mother said.

* * *

"Okay, 'fess up," Kora said and plopped down on Ava's bed. Ava paused from her unpacking.

"How do you know I have anything to confess?" Ava asked innocently.

"I knew for sure at dinner that you were holding back," Kora told her. She tucked a few strands of her curly red hair behind her left ear. "Now you can tell me later, after I eventually wear you down, or you can tell me now and save both of us the time and energy."

"You drive a hard bargain."

"I just know you too well."

Ava shook her head. She loved her sister. What would she do without her?

"Okay," Ava relented, "There was this guy."

Kora raised her eyebrow. "An antarian fellow. Go on."

Ava laughed. "I met him two days before I left, at a party. He was great. Funny, intelligent, and articulate. And so handsome. He was tall and had dark brown hair and brown eyes."

"Wow. Exotic," Kora commented. "He sounds wonderful."

"Yeah. He is."

"But?" Kora asked sensing hesitation.

"But it could never work between the two of us."

"Why? Because of your job?"

"No. Even though that would also make things difficult." Ava spent two-thirds of the year in the neighboring system of Galar. "It would never work because of who he is," she said decisively.

"Who is he?" Kora asked confused.

"When I was introduced to him I had no idea who he really was. As the night wore on, however, I figured it out. That 'Rade' was really Zan. Prince Zan."

"Of Antar?" Kora questioned.

Ava nodded.

Kora eyes went wide. "No way!" she exclaimed incredulously.

"Way," Ava stated.

"Wow," Kora said still shocked.

"Now you know why it could never work between the two of us," Ava said sadly.

"Ava, just because he happens to be royalty is no reason not to continue to see him," Kora told her.

"The idea of me and a prince is crazy. And he's not just any prince. He's the heir to the throne!" Ava got up to pace around the room. "What do I know about galactic affairs? I could never be a queen."

"Queen?" Kora questioned. "Don't you think you're getting a little ahead of yourself?" she said trying to bring her sister back to reality. "You're blowing this way out of proportion. Do you like Zan?"

Ava blushed. "Yes."

"Does he like you?"

"I think so."

Kora gave her a look.

"Okay, fine. Yes."

"Good. Then take it for what is it," Kora advised. "Worry about the rest of the stuff when you come to it."

"Alright," Ava agreed. She smiled. After talking with Kora she did feel better. They hugged.

"Need help unpacking?" Kora offered.

"No. That's okay, I got it," Ava said.

"Well, I'll be downstairs. Mom and Dad should have the picture viewer ready in about ten minutes." With that Kora exited the room.

Ava went back to unpacking. Maybe Kora was right, perhaps she was being silly. She came across a party favor from the party in which she met Zan. In that moment she couldn't lose the smile upon her face if she tried.

THE END


End file.
